Separation Anxiety
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: It’s only once he’s loaded into the ambulance that she allows herself to collapse. Bobby and Alex. ONE SHOT.


He's been gone for close to a week and she's getting frustrated. She's been over every single piece of evidence a thousand times. She knows she's missing something, but she doesn't know what.

_Damnit…_ She thinks and slams a hand to the table. Hearing the noise from the bullpen Ross approaches her.

"Eames," She ignores him. It's his fault Bobby was sent away. It's his fault he took the undercover gig. It's his fault her partner's gone. It's his fault her partner might be dead. "Alex," Ross makes a move to touch her on the shoulder and she turns away from him.

"Back off!" Ross pulls his hand back as if he's just been burned by the stove. Her breathing has become heavy and she slowly raises her eyes to look at her Captain. "It's all your fault," She snarls.

"Detective,"

"It's all your fault!" This time her words are heard by everyone in the bullpen. Her co-workers stop working and watch the scene unfold. "He's God knows where and we aren't any closer to finding him!"

The next thing she knows all the papers and photos are on the floor. She's just pulled a "Goren" and despite the anger, laughs to herself as she realizes the irony. She knows she's acting like a child, but she doesn't care.

Ross finally gets the hint that he's not wanted and begins to walk to the door. Her voice, cold and emotionless, stops him. "If we don't find him, I'm leaving." Ross stares at her for a moment before swallowing the lump in his throat and leaving her alone.

--

Later that day James Deakins enters the office. All the officers that worked under him are happy to see him. He stops to chat with a few of them, but they all know why he's really here.

Eames.

Logan quietly makes his way over to his former Captain. If there's anyone who will understand the situation she's in or know what to do, it's Logan.

"How bad is it?" Deakins asks quietly, looking at Eames from across the room.

"She stopped listening to Ross several days ago. She blames him." Deakins nods.

_That explains why he called me. _He thinks. "How is he to blame?"

"He separated them Cap'," Logan says and Deakins looks at him shocked. "He said they were getting too close. Needed some time apart."

Deakins sighs. "Son of a bitch, is he an idiot?" Logan gives a low chuckle. "Is there…"

"Is there what?"

"Anything going on between them?" He asks, knowing Logan will know how to spot it.

Logan smiles thinking of Barek. "If so, they're hiding it well."

Deakins nods. "Ok. Time to go fix things."

Logan wishes him good luck and watches him as he makes his way to Eames's desk.

--

"Captain!" Eames says as soon as she spots Deakins. "What are you doing here?"

"Ross called me. He says you won't listen to him." Eames bites her lip in anger. "Listen, what he did…separating you two, was stupid. Beyond stupid. But that's not the issue. The issue is getting your partner back. Ok?" Eames nods and Deakins can see the tears attempting to form.

He quickly pulls her into a hug, shielding her from her co-workers prying eyes. "We'll find him Alex, I promise."

--

She's at her desk when the call comes in. Deakins opens the door of the Captain's office. Ross is right behind him.

"Eames!" Her head snaps up at the sound of his voice. The look on his face is enough of an answer. They've found him.

Before anyone knows what's happening she's on her feet. "Where?" She yells as she bolts for the elevator, both Deakins and Ross on her heels.

Deakins shouts out the location as he follows her. All she can think as they run is _I'm coming Bobby. Hold on, I'm coming._

--

He's surrounded by paramedics when they pull up. She's out of the car and running before Ross has even stopped the car. As she runs she only has one thought on her mind. _Please be alive._

One of the paramedics is trying to keep her back, but she's determined to see her partner. Before Deakins or Ross can say anything, she draws her gun.

"Don't mess with me," She snaps. "Now get outta my way!" All the paramedics back off, which she takes as a good sign. If he was in bad shape, they would need to keep working on him. When she sees him, she drops to her knees. She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, attempting to fall but she pushes them back.

_Now is not the time Alex._ She thinks.

He looks horrible. His face is bloody and covered in bruises. His right wrist appears to be broken and his breathing is shallow. He's clearly been through hell.

"Detective," She looks up to see one of the paramedics standing a few feet away from her. "We…we need to work on him detective." Blinking back tears she turns to Deakins.

"It's ok Alex," He says softly, crouching down next to her. "He's going to be ok." He looks up at the paramedic for confirmation and the paramedic nods.

She lets them work on him but she refuses to let go of his hand. It's when they transfer him to the gurney and begin to take him away that she looses it. As she watches them load him into the ambulance her knees collapse from underneath her. Deakins catches her and slowly lowers her to the ground, holding her tight. By the time the ambulance pulls away she is shaking against his chest.

--

She's been sitting in the chair for hours, watching him sleep. Watching him breathe. No one can pry her away. She almost lost him and she doesn't want to leave because leaving means not knowing if he's breathing.

Deakins has come and gone, telling her that he's spoken to Ross.

"_You separate them again and someone __**will**__ die. They don't come separate. It doesn't work like that."_

She smiles when she hears what her old Captain has told her current one.

"_Listen to him Eames,"_ He tells her before he leaves. _"He's learning but he needs you."_ He looks at Bobby's sleeping form. _"Both of you."_

The sedative from the surgery must be wearing off because Bobby is moving in his sleep now. She leans forward taking hold of his hand. He wakes to her thumb stroking his fingers.

"Eames,"

She lets out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She's never been so happy to hear her last name.

"You found me," He says softly, giving her a smile.

She nods and lets out a sob. _Oh God, not now._ She thinks. _Not in front of him._

"Come here Eames," He says. She stands and wraps her arms around his waist as best she can. She feels him stroking her hair and her once tense muscles relax.

"Let it out Alex, just let it out." She shakes her head 'no' into his shoulder and he smirks.

_She's always so strong. _He thinks to himself.

"You can't keep holding it in." He says softly. One of his hands is rubbing her back now. "Just let it out. Please baby, let it out."

It's the last sentence that does it. All week she had wanted her partner back. She hadn't stopped to think that if he was gone not only would her partner be gone, but her bed would be empty as well. As the realization hits her, she lets out a whimper and the tears begin to fall.

--

When Ross comes to visit he finds Alex curled up next to Bobby. She's sound asleep with one of her arms thrown over his stomach. One of his hands is stroking her hair while the other rests on her waist. His eyes are beginning to droop, thanks to the pain killers they have him on.

Sensing another presence he glances at the door. Ross doesn't speak. He just simply nods his head and exits, leaving his two detectives to themselves.

Bobby knows he's about to fall asleep so before he does he glances down at Alex. After assuring himself that she's asleep he kisses the top of her head. He then closes his eyes and lets sleep over take him.

**A/N:** This didn't end up exactly like I thought it would, but I think it works. Tell me what you think!


End file.
